The Shift
The Shift Universe is an alternate universe with technology similar to the real world. However, this universe has a different mechanic that isn't easily explained and is unknown to those that live in this universe. Caeles Eu of the universe C1A tends to visit this universe more than the rest due to the unpredictable nature of the 'Shift'. This universe, like most of the Letter Project Universes (CLR! , Nifel: C2465E, East Torn Asunder, and Nroym) is closer to fiction that it is to the real world. Numerous characters in this universe will have unnatural hair colour and eye colour. Physics may even apply somewhat differently. Since I have no page for individual projects right now, I'll put the info of each Project of this timeline right here Ground Zero 2000 * Set in the year 2000, Project D was a concept for a horror-survival type game. It had an early version that was the bare bones of chapter 1. * Project D takes place on Mansion Asche, which is owned by the Meunrei Family. Specifically, by Michael Meunrei. Characters * Aya Meunrei : The Protagonist of Project D * Konstantin Meunrei : Secondary Protagonist of Project D, Cousin of Aya Meunrei * Ruedi Meunrei : Father of Aya Meunrei * Isabelle Meunrei : Mother of Aya Meunrei. * Michael Meunrei : Brother of Ruedi Meunrei. * Edith Meunrei : Spouse of Michael Meunrei. * Gerfried Meunrei : Father of Ruedi, Michael, and Elli. * Elli Schoettmer : Daughter of Gerfried Meunrei, sister of Ruedi and Michael Meunrei. * Alex Schoettmer : Spouse of Elli Schoettmer. Death's Toll 2003 * Set in 2003, Project F takes place in the city of Etrechton. Characters * George Eccleston : Protagonist of the First Half, was in an accident that almost cost him his life * Byrne Roberts : Protagonist of the Second Half * Corwin Newport : A character from Britain who was found by Revel after returning from a search. * Vivian Heikki : Role unknown * Revel Mattson : Supporting Protagonist, seems to be knowledgeable about the ShiFt universe itself. Her age is presumed to be somewhere around 21 to 24. She wears light grey trousers and a white dress shirt and sneakers. She has blue coloured eyes and her hair is a shoulder-length brown. 12Code 2006 * Set in a fictional European city called Nouvinne, Project 5 takes place on the year 2006. Characters Following the cleanup of Project 5, numerous minor characters have been deleted. * Erik Cohnen : Erik Cohnen is the Protagonist of Project 5. * Karin Stendahl : Karin Stendahl is the Deuteragonist of Project 5. * Kei Abreu : Kei Abreu is the Antagonist of Project 5 * Sean Ashton : Sean Ashton could be described as the Tritagonist of Project 5. * David Harmon : Secondary Antagonist * Terrence Waller : Detective * Alison Rieswell : A friend of Karin Stendahl * Bentley Olivier : The Owner of the Old Waters, located at the Westpass Boulevard Category:Timelines Category:The Shift